Cory
by LoversByHaters
Summary: La crisis de los cuarenta de Jim se llama Cory. Traducción autorizada por waldorph. Spock/Kirk.


Traducción autorizada por **waldorph**

**Resumen: **La crisis de los cuarenta de Jim se llama Cory.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de waldorph, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Cory**

* * *

Están retirados del servicio activo. Bueno, fueron promovidos. Spock está torturando niños. Jim está torturando al almirantazgo. Esencialmente, todos están lamentando haber dejado que Jim y Spock se retiraran del servicio activo.

A veces Spock también lo lamenta, sobre todo porque Jim se entretiene en casa actualizando cosas y dejando que Scotty entre a arreglar su replicador para preparar té vulcano apropiadamente y expandir sus comunicaciones para que así Uhura pueda llamar para desearles feliz cumpleaños o gritarle a Jim por permitir que su esposo trabaje en su casa, o compadecerse con Spock por haberse casado con gente loca.

Ello también permite que Chekov llame y se queje porque arruinaron su vida y ahora es incapaz de ser parte de una tripulación normal. Spock siempre señala que la cantidad de mierda con la que se topaban (de acuerdo, Spock no dice mierda, pero eso es lo que quiere decir) es casi 40% culpa de Jim.

El punto es que la casa está excesivamente equipada, Spock hace que los cadetes se caguen de miedo y Jim aplasta todos sus cerebritos por estar casado con él voluntariamente, mientras se pasea por los alrededores discutiendo con almirantes y políticos (porque claro que es un hombre de acción, pero joder, ha estado al otro lado de la maldita burocracia y ahora planea arreglar la situación).

La vida es buena.

Que… sí. Es cuando el cachorro aparece.

El cachorro le sigue a casa después de su trote, que hace a las diez de la mañana porque está de malditas vacaciones y no sacará su trasero de la cama antes de las nueve. De ninguna manera.

—Ve a casa —murmura Jim, gesticulando con su mano. En realidad no es alérgico a los perros, es que está…

Bastante seguro de que Spock tendría un billón de razones por las cuáles no tener un perro, y Jim realmente nunca lo quiso. Además, ya sabes. Cachorro diminuto.

Un cachorro realmente diminuto.

Con cejas pequeñas. Y sin collar.

…Sí, así es como terminan con un cachorro en la casa. Él (es un él, Jim lo comprobó, y entonces le frotó la cabeza pidiendo disculpas porque, hombre, qué humillación) se llama "Cory". Jim cree que es un buen nombre para un perro.

—¿Qué es eso? —demanda Spock. Jim alza la mirada sobre sus gafas y el libro, su mano dejando de frotar la espalda de Cory. Este se remueve un poco en su sueño, como si con el poder de su cerebro durmiente fuera a conseguir que Jim vuelva a acariciarle.

—Su nombre es Cory.

Las cejas de Spock se elevan tanto que Jim realmente no puede verlas debajo de su cabello. Y está inclinando la cabeza. Eso que hacía siempre que Jim había hecho una metedura de pata social completamente accidental como, oh, poner su pierna izquierda al frente primero en lugar de la derecha cuando iba a caminar.

Ya sabes, la inclinación de cabeza de "¿por qué motivo eres mi responsabilidad?".

Lo que es… ya sabes. Justo.

—Me siguió a casa —señala Jim—. Es muy adorable.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

—El escáner dice que ocho semanas.

—Ya veo.

Podría ser una guerra fría. A veces hacen eso. No es tan divertido cuando no tienen a toda la tripulación (los niños) muerta de miedo, con Chekov y Sulu apostando sobre quién se quedará con esta en el divorcio, pero todavía lo hacen. Principalmente porque Jim realmente nunca creció y Spock es demasiado listo para esto, salvo que _no lo es,_ porque todavía no se ha divorciado de Jim.

Jim está bien con esto. Es el poder de su polla, lo sabe (de acuerdo, es más que eso, y es t'hy'la y es… sólo... Al diablo. Es el poder de su polla, ¿ok? Basta ya).

—Quieres… quedártelo.

—Sí.

Spock le mira. —¿Es esta tu crisis de los 40?

—¿Si digo que sí puedo tener un cachorro?

Hay un amplio silencio, que el cerebro de Jim interpreta como "Carajo, sí, James T. Kirk".

—Sí —dice.

—Necesitará cosas.

Spock no quiere tener nada que ver con Cory, lo que, oye, está completamente bien. Jim se encarga de sacarlo a pasear, bañarlo, alimentarlo, llevarlo al veterinario y entrenarlo, y Spock procura estar en otra parte, o con la mirada, llena de todo el odio de un vulcano, fija sobre un sofá que ahora está lleno de pelos.

Spock odia a Cory.

Huesos dice que eso es porque Spock no tiene amor en su alma, pero lo dice casi con cariño. Casi. Seguirá sin venir de visita a la casa (de acuerdo, esa vez el sofá tenía una mancha, pero tenían como veintisiete años y estaban en una nueva relación y _estas cosas pasan..._ Bien, tenían cuarenta y cinco y fue el año pasado, pero Huesos es doctor y _tenía _la habitación de huéspedes para él solo, y no es como si no hubiesen limpiado el sofá, es sólo que este... estaba un poco manchado).

¿El punto es? Spock no es fan del perro.

_O eso es lo que cree Jim._

Entonces viene a casa temprano después de una conferencia (le pagó a uno de los niños que vive en el edificio para que llevara a Cory a pasear para que Spock no tuviese que lidiar con él, porque entre ellos hay como un acuerdo para compartir el tiempo que pasan con Jim o algo, y la mayoría de las veces se ignoran mutuamente).

Spock está sentado en el sofá, calificando exámenes con una mano. La cabeza de Cory está en su regazo y los dedos de la otra mano de Spock están masajeando el espacio detrás de las orejas de Cory. El cachorro parece _maravillado_, por lo que nadie puede culparle, Spock tiene dedos increíbles, pero...

—¿Qué es esto? —exige Jim, señalándolos.

Cory se levanta de un salto e intenta convertirse en una boa constrictor cuando ve a Jim, envolviéndose alrededor de sus piernas, y este mira a Spock de forma acusadora.

—Es buena compañía —admite Spock con calma, como si los últimos seis meses no hubiese estado protestando silenciosamente por la presencia Cory en sus vidas.

—Él es… ¡Le pagué a Enrique! —Jim está agitando los brazos, está consciente. Y aunque lo hace parecer bien, no es uno de sus mejores momentos. Ni siquiera cuando tenía veinte.

—Que estaba muy satisfecho con ser recompensado por un trabajo que no tenía que hacer. Y como fue contratado bajo falsos pretextos, se lo permití. —Spock dejó que el niño se fuera con cincuenta dólares. Cincuenta dólares que no ganó.

Lo que no viene al caso.

—Falso… ¡lo odias! —dice Jim, encorvándose para dejar que Cory lama su cara y darle un abrazo.

—No lo hago. —Spock parece_ pagado de sí mismo_. Como si estuviese disfrutando esto. Imbécil.

—Te agrada nuestro perro —dice Jim.

—Admito tener una afición.

—Oh, Dios mío. He hecho _tanto _para mantenerlo lejos de ti y dejaste que lo hiciera, ¡pero te gusta nuestro perro!

Spock está dándole una mirada paciente, como si Jim necesitase ayuda para ser capaz de comprenderlo todo.

Así que Jim se levanta y le besa, porque, ya sabes, no necesita ninguna ayuda. Es la única persona que tiene una calificación aprobatoria cuando se trata de salirse con la suya treinta años en una relación con Spock.

Oh, sí.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Cory es el adorable cachorro de la portada.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
